Dimension by Dimension
by crazyaboutto
Summary: Tony's and Bruce's experiment goes wrong. After a series of unfortunate events, Steve and Natasha are the only ones whom directly affected. They need to find their way back to home from another dimension. With their luck, they can't the right one in first try. Each and every dimension is different from others Read my notes in the first chapter to fully understand
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Day

**HEY EVERYONE!(read this in Spidey's voice in CACW) This is my first Romanogers fic although Romanogers is my all time OTP. I've got the idea from a tumblr post by stevensnatalia. Go check it out they are awesome! FYI, my tumblr name is same as this one.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTES:**

 **• I don't own any of the original content. If I did, I would pull a Stan Lee and appear in every MCU movie. And also that whole Brutasha thing wouldn't happen. Or it would if the reason for it was Natasha's espionage side. (I can explain if any1 asks)**

• **English isn't my native language. Feel free to correct my mistakes.**

 **• When height or weight matters, I will write other type like cm-m-km or kg-g units**

 **• I don't promise that all chapters will be this long and I will be able to update regularly. Possibly every Tuesday because I've got 3 hours free between my last lesson and kickbox lesson.**

 **• The date is after CATWS and before Avengers AoU.**

 **• Type: action, adventure, romance and humor.**

 **• Also I really love writing Avengers so sorry if I overwrite Avengers. Like Avengers Avengers or The Avengers. Sorry:)**

 **• Finally, I've made a few pop-culture references. I put * sign to them for now but if you want to find them on your own, tell me and I won't put it on other chapters.**

 _Thoughts and emphasized words_

 **Locations and dates**

* * *

 **Avengers' Tower, New York**

It was a very ordinary Saturday for The Avengers: Clint was teaching Thor how to play video games at living room. Steve was in the gym hitting the punching bag. Natasha was in the training arena listening to classic music while destroying the training robots. Lastly, Tony and Bruce aka science bros as Tony called themselves were in the lab working on the last adjustment of their little side project. Tony and Bruce were on the each side of the machine. Tony poked Bruce and pointed the tool box "Would you give the wrench?" Bruce went to tool box and took one wrench then gave it to Tony. "No not that one. I need number 12 not 14, Bruce." Bruce sighed and gave him wrench no.12.* Tony took it, looked at it and tossed it around the room smiling like 5 year old kid who ate all the cookies and got away with it.

"Are you serious? Why did you ask for it then?" Bruce was mildly annoyed.

Tony walked where Bruce was and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder "Just love messing with you. What are the science bros for?" Then he smiled at Bruce.

"Don't call us science bros. We are too old for that." Said Bruce.

Tony placed his hand to his heart dramatically and acted like he's hurt "You are breaking my heart Anakin."* Bruce laughed at his antics. Tony laughed too and continued, "Anyway it's finished now. Are you ready to tell the team?"

"Won't they be a little angry that we didn't tell them in the first place? I mean I would." Bruce asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter now. Grab the sheet. Let's cover it." Tony said and tossed him a sheet and grabbed other side of it.

"Why are we covering it? They will come here in a minute when we call them anyway." Tony stared at Bruce. After a while, "Fiiiineee. We are doing it, okay? Don't stare at me anymore. It's making me uncomfortable." Tony chuckled and together they covered the machine. Bruce walked towards to computer area to call other Avengers to lab. He grabbed the microphone. "Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor please come to lab at 12th floor. Tony and I….."

Tony took the mic from Bruce and yelled "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! At 12th floor lab." Tony smiled proudly. "Ahh, I love saying that."

"Ahhh my ears!"Bruce covered his ears and gave Tony a look. "I've already told them. You didn't need to do that. Or shout."

* * *

In the living room' Thor and Clint were playing Mortal Kombat for an hour and were currently on their 5th round. "Friend Clint, I wish to change my character. I can't win with this one."

Clint looked at Thor and shrugged "Nahh. Raiden* is your spiritual character. You can't just change your character."

Thor somehow paused the game and turned to Clint. "But you have already changed 6 times and we only played 5 rounds. I want to be fire breather warrior."

Clint murmured. "I didn't know you knew how to pause the game" then continued in normal voice "It's because I couldn't find my spiritual character, friend Thor. Once I find it, I'll be invincible"

"But you already won all the rounds. I do not understand speciality of Rainthen." Thor was confused. (A.N. he would look hot when Chris\Thor is confused)

"Wow wow wow" Clint sounded offended but anyone who knows real Clint would know he wasn't really offended. "First of all Goldilocks, it's Raiden not Rain-then. And secondly press up-down-left-left-down-right-left. That's his special move. And lastly he is Thunder God."

"But I'm the God of Thunder"

Clint opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Bruce's voice. "Clint, Natasha, Steve and Thor please come to lab at 12th floor. Tony and I….."

And he too was interrupted by Tony "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! At 12th floor lab."

"What was that about?" Asked Clint.

"I do not know but this game of yours is boring already. Let us go to 12th floor." Thor answered and got up from the couch and started to walk toward elevator. "Are you not coming friend Clint?"

"Of course I am. Without me you guys would blow up whole New York." With that Clint joined Thor.

* * *

"JARVIS, what's next on my daily productivity list?" Natasha asked while finishing off the last standing robot with brand new Widow's Kiss. She was testing her new Black Widow suit. **(Age of Ultron suit and hair style is Civil war's style and hair color is as in the Avengers color)**

"I am afraid you've finished all of the list already, Miss Rushman." JARVIS answered

Natasha made a face to that. "JARVIS, I like you but if you keep calling me Miss _Rushman_ , I'm going to implant virus in your program."

"Tony asked me to talk you like that.. I will make sure not to call you Miss _Rushman_ , Miss Romanoff."

"Just call me Natasha. Miss Romanoff makes me feel like I own a servant and you're not one JARVIS." Natasha side-smiled then walked toward to training room's door. **(U know which smile I'm talking about)** "Where is everyone?'

"Tony and Bruce are in lab. Clint and Thor are playing Mortal Kombat in living room. Steve is in gym."

"Does Clint force Thor to pick Raiden over and over?" Natasha was certain that Clint would do it.

"Yes, Natasha" Natasha exited through door then stopped.

"Hmmm" _I can't deal with them now and I'm definitely not going to lab so… Steve then._ "Which gym is Steve in?"

"15th floor. I do believe he is about to finish his daily training."

"Thank you, JARVIS. You can be my favorite AI if you keep this up." She smirked at her own comment as she reached the elevator.

"I thought I was the only AI in your life, Miss Romanoff" JARVIS sounded offended. Natasha barely kept herself from laughing aloud. Even artificial intelligence has sense of humor. She got into elevator and pressed 15.

* * *

 _1..2..3 breath in 1…2…3. Breath out._ Steve was punching the sand bag while images came to his mind. Bucky… to Steve, it was his fault that Bucky turned to _Winter Soldier. My own damn fault. If I was fast enough, Bucky would have a life._ He punched and punched until the bag's chain to ceiling broke off. He only did this when he just came out of ice. Now uncontrollable anger issue returned. At least now he had Avengers, Sam and _Natasha_ … She was surprisingly most thrust worthy in all of them. To him at least. But she was completely different topic. The one thing that you can't identify with simple words. Then again there is still Peggy but it was different. A part of him was happy that she moved on but the other part was angry and sad that she moved on _without_ _him_. If the situation happened in 40s, Bucky would be there to advice; to say something.

Steve went to grab a new sand bag. "Here I thought who is destroying our punchbags." _Natasha's_ _voice_. Steve turned to where the voice came from.

He chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Romanoff." She smiled and Steve couldn't help but smile too. It became an instinct for him to smile at her.

"Are you done?" Steve nodded. He didn't want to continue when Natasha was there. He would much prefer to talk to her than punch a sandbag. "Well then you can call Sharon-" Steve was about to interrupt her but she held her hand in the air indicating that not to interrupt. "You promised me to call her. It's been what.. 5 or 6 months and you didn't keep your word. I'm surprised honestly. America's Golden Boy not full filling his promise."

Steve snorted. "I didn't- no don't want to go on a date with her, Nat. It was you who want me to go on a date, not me." Natasha was going to say something but Steve continued. "And also why do you want me to go on a date? I don't see you going one."

Natasha was shocked. She didn't expect that from Steve and as a bonus, was speechless but she quickly regained her composure. "Steve, I'm trying to help you adapt 21st century. And what makes you think I don't date?" She gave him her infamous smirk.

"I know you." Steve said while fixing the mess he created while punching. But that wasn't the the only reason. He didn't want Natasha to see his face after saying that.

She ignored his comment and tried her hardest to not to smile at him. "That makes no sense, hun. You are the one who needs to keep up." She waited a few seconds. 'I'm not the only one who wants you date. Tony is number 2nd then there is Clint and everyone else."

Steve snorted then turned to her. "If you are so eager for me to date, why don't-"

Bruce's voice came from the speakers thus preventing Steve from saying _why don't you go on a date with me? I know very good coffee shop downtown._ Steve didn't register anything Bruce's said. He was focused on what was he about to say? What would she say? Would she laughed at him? Embarrass him? Maybe it's good that Bruce interrupted him. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with her.

"Steve, Steve" Natasha poked him. "STEVE"

"Huh ha what?" Steve stammered.

At first she looked concerned. "You were in some kind of trance." Then she playfully added. "Is Bruce's voice that enchanting? You know he has an on-off relationship with a woman." Steve gave her a look. "Common we better get there fast. I have a bad feeling about this.* Like Tony will cause something catastrophic." She went towards elevator with Steve following behind. "But let's change our clothes first and wear perfume. You stink." She winked at Steve after that. Steve would answer her but he couldn't think straight currently.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Tony asked and went on without waiting an answer. Now all Avengers were in the lab. "Bruce, would you like to do the honors?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but we didn't know if we can build it. Even now we don't know if it will work but I hope-"

"WE BUILD A DIMENSION TRAVEL PORTAL!" Tony screamed. He turned to Bruce "Sorry, bro but you were taking too long."

Everyone looked at Tony and Bruce like they just said pigs can fly. "A what?" Asked Natasha.

Tony shrugged. "A dimension-travel portal. To, you know, travel through infinite dimensions." He said it like he was talking about weather.

"How is it possible?" Asked Clint. Clint would be the most confused one if it weren't for Steve.

Tony started to explain without letting Bruce have a say in it. He was far too excited about it. "First things first, dimension-travel portal is too long so we are going to call it _Tony Stark aka Invincible Iron Man's best but not the bestest invention plus Bruce._ " Everyone glared at him. "Okay okay fiiiineee…. Let's call it JARDIT*- Just A Rather Dimensional Ideal Travelling" **(A.N. if u can better one tell me)**

"Ideal? Is there a unideal one?" Asked Clint.

Tony ignored the comment and continued. "There are lots of theories about multi-dimensions, parallel universes as you know. And thanks to Thor here," he strolled toward Thor and clasped Thor's shoulder. "Instant travel through planets is proven so I decided" Bruce coughed. "Okay we decided that this type of traveling can be used for other things. Like dimensions or parallel universes. Of course it would require a lot of energy. You have to see it. I only saw that much 0 in my account. Anyways… we looked all type of research with JARVIS' help. Thank you JARVIS."

"My pleasure, Tony." JARVIS answered.

Tony continued. "With the calculations of Ne-"

"BIP BOP BIBBLIBIBBOP" Clint interrupted.

Tony looked at him and continued. "As I was saying with-"

"DING DONG BIB BBUPBOP" Clint had done it again.

"Why are you doing it?" Tony asked frustrated.

"Tony dear, you might be surprised but none of the things will make any sense to anyone but you and Bruce so please in English." Clint answered.

"All right. We've done the impossible and here is the machine. Bruce" he turned towards JARDIT. "Drum rolls please" JARVIS played drum rolls. "Ready Bruce" Bruce nodded. "On 3. 1…2…3" together they pulled the white sheet surrounding JARDIT. "TA DAAA"

"You asked us here for _THIS_!" Exclaimed Clint while pointing JARDIT. "We stopped playing MK for this! Did you even asked for if that's possible?"

"We didn't but I know it will work, Clint." Tony answered then turned to Thor. "Isn't it possible?"

"I do not know that, Friend Tony. I travel via Bifrost not by a round metal gate." Thor described JARDIT in the best way he could while pointing it. "But I cannot even understand full potential of Bifrost. This machine could work if you replicated Bifrost but I have my doubts about it."

Steve was silent from the beginning but this time he decided to talk. "How could you not tell us? What if it works? Then what? You will open a gate to new threads to the Earth!" He was angry to be left in the dark.

Natasha was thinking the same thing. "What if it doesn't? What if it explodes, Tony? You made this untested machine in the middle of New York, Bruce. Did you even think about the possibilities? Or were you selfish enough to DANGER NEW YORK AND EVERYONE IN IT?" She shouted. Her anger surpassed Steve's. Everyone even Thor, a Demi God, was a little frightened. After all, she isn't Black Widow for no reason. _The Black Widow._

Bruce turned to Natasha and spoke calmly "And we are sorry, Natasha but I know for a fact that it won't explode" then he looked at Steve "nor it will bring any inter-dimensional invaders." He pointed JARDIT. "This thing can bring greatness. Next step in the future… and all the dimensions are waiting for us right here."

"Plus we got a remote control" Tony showed Avengers a remote control. He pointed buttons on it. "It can theoretically crate its own gate. Although you need charge it first and it consumes a lot of energy compared to its size."

"Doesn't matter. You're not going to activate it anyway." Saying Natasha is annoyed would be undermining it. She is okay with lying but she hates to be lied, to be left in the dark. It's what happened with SHIELD/HYDRA or SHYDRA as Clint calls it. It's what happened with KGB. It's what happened with _Red_ _Room_. She walked toward JARDIT's cables which connects the machine to Avengers Tower and power source. She picked one large cable and started to pull it. It was harder then it looked, possibly, because of the cable's size which was thicker than Natasha's body.

As she was walking towards the cables, Steve understood what she would do and he picked another cable and started to pull, too. Tony and Bruce tried to stop them. Tony threw the remote control without knowing while running to Natasha. "Hey hey HEY" She looked at him as if asking him _what are you going to do about it._ "You can't do THAT! WE SPENT MONTHS TRYING TO FINISH IT AND YOU WILL DESTROY IT IN A SECOND? OH HELL NO!" Tony grabbed the cable and tried to put it down.

At the same time, Bruce was dealing with Steve while Clint and Thor remaining Switzerland. Clint, on one hand, wanted JARDIT to work or to see if it would work but on the other hand, if anything happened between Natasha and Tony, he wouldn't think twice to side with Natasha. Just as he was going to intervene in Nat's and Tony's little fight which was getting out of hand. Something happened. The moment Steve managed to pull 1 inch or 2 the cable from the wall, a blue lightning bolt or blue electricity beam sparked in JARDIT's inner circle. "Hmmm guys" Clint said unsure and a little, just a little bit, terrified. No one listened to him except Thor but he was too shocked to speak for the reason he never imagined it would actually work. The beam became beams as Clint tried again. "Guys!" The same reaction was given. The beams or bolts were getting more frequent and their number increased. If anyone was paying attention, they would realize that the numbers were Fibonacci numbers but Avengers were distracted. This time Clint shouted, getting impatient. "GUYSSSSS!" This time everyone turned. They were about say _WHAT_ but Clint beat them. "LOOK!" He pointed JARDIT. Avengers turned to JARDIT. "Is it supposed to do that?" He was uncertain.

Tony and Bruce ran to in front to computers that connected to JARDIT. "Uh oh" was said by both Bruce and Tony. For a second, they locked eyes. Anyone could tell that something was wrong, really really wrong just by looking at their reaction. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but" Tony looked at Steve and Natasha who both were frozen in their place while still holding the cables. "PULL THE DAMN CABLES!"

"I could use a hand, Thor." Natasha said while struggling with cable. Clint poked Thor, who was still in shock, and pointed Nat. While Thor went to Natasha to help, Clint ran to Steve. The beams in JARDIT were now filling whole inner circle of it. Finally they unplugged the cables as Tony and Bruce were doing something from computers. The moment the connection between the tower/power source and JARDIT was cut, whole electricity in the tower, more accurately whole New York, went out. They all made sound of relief. Natasha walked in front of JARDIT and touched the machine's circle. The moment she touched, she pulled her hand at once. "It's so hot." She hissed and put her fingers in her mouth to relieve the pain. "What happened?" She turned to other Avengers who were behind her. Tony was trying to restart the tower and Bruce was checking out the remote control.

"I'll get ice." Clint turned to get out of lab.

"No need." Natasha said.

"I don't understand how is it possible tha-" Bruce couldn't finish his sentence because the tower was shaken like an earthquake happened.

First time was a little but second time made an effect, thus causing Natasha to lose her balance and fell backwards. Steve rushed to her before she fell. He didn't even see blue beams in JARDIT's inner circle. "You ok-"

Steve couldn't finish his sentence. Tony shouted "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" But neither Steve nor Natasha could understand what was he saying because of the buzzing of JARDIT.

Clint grabbed the remote control (RC) of JARDIT from Bruce's hands- "TAKE IT!" – he threw it towards Steve and Natasha as she was getting up. Steve was still holding Natasha in his arms thus Natasha made a quick move to grab the RC. The second she touched the RC, she clunged back Steve. If it was another situation, this would seem romantic as it would seem like two person hugging each other so tight that one would think they were a couple in love or two people who really loves each other but this wasn't the case. As she and Steve clunged each other while still holding the RC, the blue beams or currently the beam that fills entire JARDIT's inner circle surrounded them as the buzzing from JARDIT increased. Both she and he closed their eyes, waiting for their faith.

* * *

"Mmmmh" Steve groaned while trying to not to make a sound as he fell to ground. He opened his eyes to see where is Natasha as he laid there.

"Is the ground too comfortable, Steve? You seem to like it" Steve saw her sitting on a fire stairs 10 feet above. It's just like she planned this. He tried to get up but currently it was too painful. Thank SSS, pain will fade in minutes. "Wow easy there Cap, you hit your back. Maybe even your head. Let me check." She jumped down to ground and came next to Steve. She took his head in her hands and examined his skull. "Thankfully you didn't take any damage to your head, Rogers." She chuckled while getting up and then she offered her hand to Steve. He took it and he was on his feet too.

"Where are we?" Steve asked while stretching his back.

"I gained my conscience at the same time as you, Steve. I didn't have time to look around but by the looks of buildings, smell and noises, I can tell we are in a city." She said as the matter of factly.

"Yeah I can tell that too." Steve answered sarcastically. They were in an alley.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm? Oh my, you're starting to sound like me." She smiled widely while beamed up and down as if a 3-year-old child wants to ride ponies.

Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled ignoring her comment "Do you still have the remote control?" He asked.

She became serious. "Yes I put on my pants' back." She checked out their outfits. Thankfully they changed their clothes before going to lab. Now they're in normal clothing. **(I** **imagined like they were in CATWS outfit in the mall. Not the same but it's close enough.)**

"We better get back to Aventower. I am going to punch Tony." Steve was annoyed.

"I'm rubbing on you definitely. Aventower? As in Avengers Tower? And punching Tony? Yeah, you definitely sound like me." She laughed. "Let's find out where we are then we go to Avengers tower, pardon me, Aventower and punch Tony in the face."

"How come I fell to ground but you manage to not to fall?" Steve asked. He really wondered the answer. They were in the same situation. There wasn't any difference but he was the one in pain.

"Talent, Steve. Talent." She turned to him and smirked. "This way." She pointed one exit and together they went that way.

As soon as they left the alley, they looked around. Steve pointed somewhere in the skyline. "Look that's Empire State Building." Natasha looked at where he was pointing. Both of them had the same question but Steve was the one spoke aloud. "Then where is the Avengers Tower?"

"Maybe it's behind us. No need to panic. It certainly didn't blow up. There would be smoke and grey clouds in the sky if it did." They crossed the street then turned around to find Avengers Tower but they couldn't spot it. "Okay this is weird. It should be here. It's close to Empire State and you can spot in from the space but how can't we find it?"

"Maybe Aventower turned invisible to protect itself. Like Hellicarrier does." Both of them didn't believe this but right now there weren't any logical explanation. "Let's take walk to where it should be then we can panic."

"I don't panic." Natasha mumbled. They started to walk for a while then Natasha's spy senses tingled.* "Don't look but someone's following us." Steve almost turned to look back. "Don't!" Natasha hissed. "Put your arm on my shoulder an-"

"Like last time?" Steve didn't let her finish. She nodded and Steve did as she told. She put her right arm around his waist.

"From next corner turn right then hide behind the first thing you see." She commended as he nodded. As soon as they turned she let go of Steve and hide behind the dumpster opposite to Steve as he hid behind some old furniture.

In less then no time a figure showed up the the beginning of the alley. The figure, who wore his hood up thus preventing them to see who the figure was, started to walk through the alley slowly. Natasha gave a sign to wait up to Steve. The second the figure came to where Natasha wanted him to be, she jumped onto him. The figure tried to throw a punch but Natasha blocked him easily. Using his arm against him she knocked the figure to ground. She took a fighting sentence, her fists turned towards the figure, her knees a little bent as Steve came next to her. Steve was about to ask who was he but the figure's hood fell, showing his face.

Steve was too shocked to speak. Natasha managed to find her voice. "S-Steve?" _'Steve' on the ground_ looked first Natasha then Steve on his feet. His eyes widened; he, too, was too shocked to speak. All three of them had million questions in their heads but one thing was common _what the hell is happening?_

• **If you want a better image for JARDIT, pm me from here or tumblr.**

 **• I named it JARDIT after JARVIS because JARVIS means Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. I think Tony would want something like that.**

 **• Thank you for reading. Reviews & feedbacks are appreciated **

**Kisses ~ crazyaboutto**


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter… I didn't expect this much view/review for the first chapter. After all there wasn't much action, it was just the intro. My expedition was low. Thank you!**

 **READ BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

· **This story is unbeta'd. Do I need one?**

· **You might be confused or not understand some points but everything will be clearer as the story progress. But you can ask anyway, after all everyone makes mistakes and maybe I made one.**

· **If you're reading this in a different language other than English and using translator to read, is it a good translation? I try to pay attention to grammar and punctuation.**

· **I own nothing but the plot which I got inspired by stevensnatalia's post and Marvel's own multiverse.**

· **Every chapter will end with a new dimension. If you want, you can try to guess it. Maybe (NOT CERTAIN) I'll decide to add an OC to one chapter (5 or 6 chapters later) and whoever got the most right answers will create the OC. (as long as I like the OC)**

· **I wish to focus on only Romanogers but as a writer, I have to cover the other parts such as The Avengers in original dimension.**

· **At first Steve on the ground will be mentioned as** _Steve_ **and the original one is** Steve **or I'll write specifically. If you have a better idea, tell me.**

· **There is a question at the end of this chapter. Please write your opinion. I couldn't decide what to do with it?**

 **Time and Places**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **New York, Abandoned Alley**

 ****Steve was too shocked to speak. Natasha managed to find her voice. "S-Steve?" ' _Steve' on the ground_ looked first Natasha then Steve on his feet. His eyes widened; he, too, was too shocked to speak. All three of them had million questions in their heads but one thing was common _what the hell is happening?_

The figure who happened to be look exactly like Steve whispered. "Tasha?"

The alley suddenly got as silent as the night. _Get a grip, Romanoff. You've seen weirder things. Maybe he is…_ Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Are you an LMD?" She hissed angrily. She couldn't help herself. _Of course a real LMD would tell that it's an LMD._ She answered her own question sarcastically. _:oughts æ…¬˚∆˙©ƒ˙©ƒ∂ß∑´®†¥¨ˆ the more clear as the story progress:oughts æ…¬˚∆˙©ƒ˙©ƒ∂ß∑´®†¥¨ˆ the more clear as the story progress_

Both Steves were confused and spoke at the same time. 'What's an LMD?" They looked at each other while Natasha ignored their question. _Steve_ who was on the ground tried to get up but the look Natasha gave him was enough to stop trying. Natasha looked at _Steve's_ eyes. _He looks so... human. Maybe they really improved LMDs. Tony made a design maybe, he isn't a genius for no reason._

 _Steve_ looked at her. "Tasha" he whispered again. "H-ho-how could this- how could you be here? Are they here too? And what happened to your hair?" He was only looking at Natasha as if he forgot Steve who was standing was there too.

Steve was observing their conversation. No one seemed to ask the most important question so he took the reins and asked the question he's been dying to ask since he saw the man's, _Steve's_ face. "Who are you talking about? And most importantly who are _you_?"

Natasha was still thinking about LMDs, _how could SHIELD or HYDRA or Tony or anyone could make Steve's LMD without her or his knowing_ and thus she wasn't really listening them.

 _Steve_ looked at his alive and kicking carbon copy. "Steve Rogers" he answered then turned to Natasha but little did she know the words he was about to say were going to draw out her attention. "Your husband"

 _Your husband... your husband…. Husband…._ These words echoed in Natasha's mind. "My what?" She asked while fake-laughing a bit. "No offense Steve, pardon me Steves" she said mockingly while looking back and forth between them. "But I'm not a marriage type."

 _Steve_ seemed to miss when she said Steves. He mumbled to himself. "That's what you said before marrying." But what he didn't know was that he was next to one super soldier and super spy who could hear what he said.* He turned to standing Steve while Natasha scoffed at his comment. "Who are you?" He sounded harsh. "Why do you look like me?"

"My name is Steve Rogers." Standing Steve answered.

"Of course you are" _Steve_ spoke sarcastically then turned to Natasha. "Did they make a mask and voice changer? Are you even _her_?" He deliberately stressed _her._ The word 'deliberately' here means "on purpose".*

Steve didn't let Natasha talk. "Could Tony and Bruce' device work?" He asked looking for her reaction.

Natasha chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. It doesn't suit you, Cap." She answered then turned to _Steve the LMD._ "He _is_ an LMD. Life Model Decoy. Fury used a couple times." She was going to continue but she noticed the expressions of both Steves. _I am surrendered by idiots._ She briefly thought and decided to explain. " LMD is simply a robot with human looks and voice and organic skin." She turned the Steve she came here with. "Did you watch Terminator franchise? Tony suggested it to you to freak you about robots taking over the world."*

"I was going to….. but I just didn't have time for it." Steve answered truthfully.

"But you understood the concept of LMD right?" Both of Steve nodded while she rolled her eyes. _They really did well with this one. He or it can even imitate reactions although he called me Tasha. Well that's one con._ "So LMD looks like human, behaves like human, talks like human but LMDs don't have heart beat or their pupils dilate in the dark or they eat or have a need to go to bathroom." She turned Steve while pointing with her finger the other one. "Look at him, listen him. I bet he doesn't have a heart beat or blood or any other humane things."

The one on the ground looked offended. "Excuse me, Tasha but I'm sure I'm a complete human." While he said that, standing Steve was saying was observing him.

Steve knew the answer but he still had to convince Natasha. "I can hear his heart beat and it's really fast right now. Plus he has sweat on his forehead."

 _Steve_ asked "How did you hear my heart beat? And I certainly don't sweat." He put his hand on his forehead to prove but he met with wet forehead. "Ohh!"

Unfortunately for _Steve_ , he was ignored by both Steve and Natasha. She turned to standing Steve but didn't want to believe himself even though she knew he was right. She too noticed those traits but she couldn't just say 'Hey Steve I'm a super pardon me enhanced human like you but not as enhanced as you.' Yet, here she was trying to create other reasons for _Steve_ to be an LMD because if he wasn't an LMD that would leave other stupid options such as dimension traveling or cloning.

Steve looked at her in the eyes and said softly. "Nat, I think… no… I know it worked." The other _Steve_ asked. "What worked?" Then again he was ignored.

"That's impossible." She answered shortly.

"Like Demi-Gods? Thor? Loki? Me being under the ice for nearly 70 years?" Steve said, annoyed by Natasha's answer.

After hearing what his other self said, _Steve's_ thoughts were rambling. _Demi-Gods? Thor? Loki? Under the ice? 70 years? What the hell is going on? Maybe I'm still asleep and dreaming about Tasha. Yeap that's the only explanation for this fucking day. Common I cant meet with my doppelgänger and Tasha's at the same day, with them together and her with red hair._

Natasha didn't answer but she saw impossible things, she's done the impossible. _There are no such thing as impossible.*_ She thought bitterly then heard Steve say "Where is the Avengers Tower?" to the guy she knocked down to ground.

 _Steve_ shook his head when he heard the other guy asked him something. "Avengers Tower? Avengers? What's that, a rock band?" He asked, he was confused. _If this was a dream, I wouldn't ask myself something so ridiculous. So it's not a dream then what is this? Am I drugged?_

Natasha stumbled back, hysterically laughing. "This is a joke. A. FUCKING. JOKE!" She pointed _Steve_ and started shouting but not enough to draw unwanted attention _._ "It's a fake heart beat! He-It doesn't even have blood. See!" She quickly took out the knife that she always hides between her back and pants. Started to walk towards _Steve_ and kneeled beside him, took his left hand forcefully and sliced it.

"Ouch" cried _Steve._ The red liquid, his blood, was flowing through his hand. The realization hit her hard but not fast enough. _No no no NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE LET THIS BE A JOKE, A DREAM OR A SIMULATOR NOT ANOTHER DIMENSION!_

Steve held her shoulders and lifted her up slowly then turned to _Steve_ and after letting Natasha go, he offered _Steve_ his hand. "Everything will be explained but first," _Steve_ took the offer and he got up. "You said _'Are they here too?'_ and you were angry and a little afraid while saying that so I assume have enemies that could send someone to follow you."

They looked into each others' eyes. It was like looking into mirror but the reflection was alive and kicking. _Steve_ chuckled. "You understood that from talking to me?"

The other Steve answered. "No, from me." The current dimension's _Steve_ was about to say something but Steve continued. "Is there a safe house where we can't be listened by anyone?"

 _Steve_ certainly wouldn't tell anyone where he lives or take them there but he somehow knew the talking man, his doppelgänger, was sincere and his instincts were telling him to thrust them. _If they were with them, they would know where I live and I can take care of them better if the environment is familiar._ "My place is safe enough. It's not far from here. 15 minutes walk." He hissed when he closed his hand, forgetting his injury caused by red headed Tasha.

The original dimension's Steve pointed _Steve's_ hand. "I would ask if you need help with that but I got nothing."

 _Steve_ answered while pressing the wound to prevent further bleeding. "It's okay. I will take care of it when we get my home."

Natasha was listening to them while trying to evaluate the situation. _Red Room trained me for every situation but not this. This is something they could never foresee._ "Alright," she clapped her hands to draw their attention. "There is something before we proceed" Both Steves looked confused. She turned to her dimension's Steve while pointing him. "I'm calling you Cap or Steve" Then she turned to the other one and pointed again. "And you, Hoody or Grant assuming your middle name is also same. It depends on my mood what I call you." Both of them started to murmur about it being ridiculous. "Hey, hey! I'm saying it, not asking for your opinion. You two have same appearance, voice and name. It will be confusing for everyone. And if you are talking from somewhere I can't see, I will say your name given by me. Deal?" Steves nodded. Both of them knew that it's useless to try to change her decision with Natasha.

"Okay then, follow me. Oh by the way, yes my middle name is Grant and what's up with Cap? He ain't wearing any cap in case you didn't notice." Grant spoke sassily which caused Natasha to roll her eyes.

"Keep moving or..." Steve interrupted Natasha's threat before she could finish. If the looks would kill, Steve would drop dead by Natasha's stare but Steve just smiled at her in return. Natasha sighed. "Alright let's go already!" Grant motioned the exit of alley and together they started to walk to his home.

* * *

On their way to Grant's home, Grant couldn't help but glance at both Steve and Natasha, especially Natasha. He knew she wasn't his wife but she looked like her twin and never saw her with red hair. It looked good but weird. He wasn't focusing on the road and without noticing how long they walked, they finally reached their destination. He and Natasha lived in a two-stories flat. Normally this type would be too big for them but in their situation, it was adequate, they had a secret room for guns and other weapons. _Old habits die hard_ Tasha said when they first arranged the room for that. He smiled at the memory and put his key to the lock and turned it. "Home sweet home" he sighed.

Steve and Natasha walked into the apartment behind Grant who rushed to the bathroom to get the bandage for his hand. Natasha was observing the flat when Grant came back. "Nice one but isn't this big for you?"

Grant ignored her question. "Alright we're here so talk." He spoke with annoyance in his voice. He wanted to get over this shit as soon as possible, not wanting small talk.

Natasha didn't like the way he ignored her question and was about to make a sassy comment about it but Steve beat her to it. "You might want to sit down for this." He motioned the couch.

Grant walked towards his kitchen and opened the fridge, taking a beer. He showed the duo. "You want?" They both shook their head simultaneously indicating 'no'. He closed the fridge and walked in front of the counter and sit at the edge of it, facing his doppelgänger and his wife's doppelgänger. "Well start then!" He exclaimed. He waited until home to listen their story or whatever the hell they were going to tell but they haven't even started to it. He looked at his watch. It was 14.30. "You have one hour to tell me whatever the fuck you're going to tell me." _I have places to be._ He added on his mind.

Both Steve and Natasha sat on the couch and they looked at each other, Natasha nodded and Steve began to talk. "We are…. How to say this…ummm" Grant rolled his eyes and murmured ' _ohh come onnnnn'._ Steve saw this but decided to ignore it and continued. "We are from another dimension."

The second Grant heard what his doppelgänger said, he spew out his drink then started laughing hysterically. "What…. Are…. You…. Talking…. About? Another dimension?" He barely managed to say anything comprehensive between his laughter.

To say Natasha was annoyed would be an understatement. She was angry that Tony's device worked, they landed in a different universe, they met Steve of this universe and here he was laughing. _I admit I did give the same reaction but being in the receiving end is so infuriating._ She counted to 10 on her mind in 5 different languages. _Calm down Natasha! Don't smack his face! Or kick._ "Are you done?" She asked Grant.

Grant wiped his face with his hands and tried his hardest to not to laugh. "Yeah yeah I'm done." He answered while thinking _seriously that's the explanation they came up with. Oh man if only Tasha was here._

Steve cleared his throat to gain their attention. He had hoped his doppelgänger would be as sensible as him but clearly that was not the case. "Hear all I have to say before making a judgementC." He gave his signature ' _I'm disappointed in you'_ frown. According to the situation, it would morph into _'where is your righteousness?'_ look. "Our friends, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner…" Captain America hoped he would get a reaction with saying their name and he was not wrong. His counterpart's expression changed when he heard the names. "…are both geniuses. They were making an experiment about intradi…"

He was cut short by Natasha. " _Inter_ dimensional. Parallel universes, alternative universes, multi-verse, multi-dimensions. Pick anyone." She looked at both Steve, they both nodded simultaneously for her to continue. _Geez, they both give same reactions!_ Originally she was going to leave the talking to Steve but the scientific words might confuse him. After all he was beneath the ice for almost 70 years. She was more adapted to science than him. "As Cap said, they are geniuses. They rarely fail. I'd say %12 of their toys, experiments are failure. They thought if they have enough energy focused on one point, they could open a bridge, a portal between worlds. Not just planets or the same galaxy. At least that's what I gathered in 5 minutes." Grant was going to ask what she meant with the last part. He thought _'what now, they did it in between planets?'_ but Natasha made a gesture to stop him. "Q &A is at the end, Hoody. On our Earth, strange things happened, still happening. You need to see in order to believe. This multi-verse portal thing could have been real and it is real as we are here. Personally I gave it %12 chance of working." Grant looked confused. He wanted to ask ' _what's with %12?'_ as if it was the only thing that wasn't weird but Natasha continued ignoring him. "There are too many variables, unknowns and too much to risk whether it worked or not. We, I and Captain here, tried to stop it but as you see, shit happened."

"LANGUAGE!" Said Captain America. The other occupants of the room turned to him: Grant was looking confused, on the other hand Natasha looked as if she was about to bust out laughing. He coughed. "Ahhhmm….Uhmmm… I guess I continue from here. There was an explosion. I don't remember the time between the light taking over and waking up in the alley. I don't know if any time passed between them." Grant was about to retort but Captain didn't let him. "I understand if you don't believe. I wouldn't either. I would think this was HYDRA's doing but we have proof other than us looking exactly like each other. Clint, our other friend, threw us the remote control." He turned to Natasha. "Common Nat show him."

Natasha was glad that they inverted 'ugh' emotion because this was precisely what she felt now. _Sureeee Steve, lay down everything we know to the table._ She wasn't going to do as Steve said but she wanted this to end quickly. She pulled the RC and showed to Grant. "I'm not sure how this works nor if it has enough energy to work." Grant walked towards her to get the RC from her. She mumbled. "Ohh, it has a start button." Then she pressed the button as Grant almost arrived her side.

A loud sound came from the RC and Natasha dropped the RC with instinct. The RC fell to floor and an energy beam shot thought its head which created a blue-white circle that looked like vertical, two-dimensional vortex. While Steve and Natasha, the Super Soldier and Super Spy, were taken aback by it, Grant stumbled back and fell to ground, he didn't expect this. The 2-dimensional vortex started to vacuum the things around it slowly while making noice that would make people cover their ears. "CLOSE THE DAMN THING!" yelled Grant while covering his ears.

Natasha picked the RC. She was looking a way to close it but she didn't need to because it closed itself. They all froze where they were. Not a sound came for awhile. Maybe one of them said something but they wouldn't hear either way because there was a tinkling in their ears. Steve was first to recover due to his super soldier serum. "Can you hear me?" he looked first Natasha then to Steve. Their expressions didn't change so Steve assumed they didn't recovered yet.

Natasha was the second. "I seriously need pain-killers." She said that louder than she wanted but she didn't even notice it. She turned to Cap. "WHAT?" She yelled but to her it was normal.

"Yeash Natasha, no need to yell." Steve said in normal voice.

"WHAT?" Natasha answered.

"NO NEED TO YELL!" Steve shouted for her to hear.

"WHAT?" Natasha said a little louder than Steve.

"I SAID NO…." He was going to say it louder but saw Natasha smirking. "Ha ha very funny, Romanoff. You must be very proud of yourself now."

"Oh common Steve-o, it was an opportunity I couldn't miss." Steve now gave her a look saying _'where is your righteousness, Natasha?'._ "Okay I admit I first had trouble hearing you but then it passed." She looked the Grant who was still on the ground covering his ears. "Huh, he hasn't recovered yet. So he isn't like you?" She turned to her Steve.

"I guess." He sighed. "But we can't learn anything else before he recovers. Until then we can go over what we know."

"Nahhh… We'll say same things to him anyway. I don't want to repeat myself." Grant stirred. She beckoned Cap for him to look at his twin. "Guess we don't have to wait that long." She waved her hand in front of Grant to get his attention. "You okay?" He nodded. "Suppose you've got questions, so do we since I'm a nice person, I'm letting you ask first."

Grant breathed heavily. "Just one second!" He rubbed his temples while collecting his thoughts. He swallowed before speaking. "What was that?"

"I guess it was a portal to our world." Steve answered.

"But we can't be sure if it's ours. Think about it, before this thing happened, multiverse, other Earths were just a theory. If there is one different Earth, that means there can be others too." Natasha continued.

 _Stark would have a field day_ , Grant thought before asking rest of his questions. "Who are you really? What do you want? When will you go back? Is everything same as in your world?"

"My name is Steven Grant Rogers. I am Captain America. And this is Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow. We are the Avengers along with our friends, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and Thor. Avengers' mission is to protect the Earth from any threat. We didn't want to come here and wish to go home as soon as possible but we don't know how. Well… pretty much everything looks same. Just I don't have a beard and there is no Avengers Tower in New York. Are you also from Brooklyn?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as Grant answered. "I guess Brooklyn never changes… What do you mean by not knowing how…?"

"It's not like we travel between Earths during our free time. We know as much as you do. The RC shut itself off before I could do it myself thus I think the battery is off. From your previous reaction, I believe there is Tony Stark or Bruce Banner here and you know at least one of them. Take us to them then hopefully they will sort this thing out." She debated in her mind before continuing. "Well there are other differences. Like I'm not blonde and my close allies..." Steve coughed. "...friends call me Nat. Before we go, could you tell me who is the young girl with you and your wife in the picture on the wall? And where is me?"

Grant took a deep breath and looked at Steve. "Frankly I know all of the people you listed and we have this organization called SWORD*. We kinda work for SWORD. Tony is like Q from Jamie Bond. Do you have Jaime Bond in your world?"

Natasha didn't thrust Steve's pop culture knowledge so she answered for them. "We have James Bond. Male. But I liked the idea of woman spy." _Geez, I wonder why_ , Steve thought. "I bet she is femme fatale, a black widow sort of." Natasha almost smiled. "You know we all know you avoided the question. So answer it and be done with it."

Grant walked toward the picture and picked it up. He went to where Steve and Natasha were sitting and passed the picture while sitting the other armchair facing Steve and Nat. "We were out that day. We didn't have any date for a long time and didn't have any time for it. We went a restaurant, had great time. Until... until..." Grant got up, his back was facing them. "A giant group came in and took her. They took her somewhere and did something to her. I don't know what they did to me but all I could do the entire time was just watch. Telling Sarah didn't go so well."

Natasha and Steve both suspected Sarah was the girl in the picture. Natasha swallowed. "And who is Sarah?" She knew the answer but couldn't handle it.

Grant turned to them. "Our daughter." Natasha froze in her seat. I have a daughter in alternate universe. Steve received the news better than Natasha but he was shocked too. After seeing their faces, Grant continued. "Wait a minute, you aren't married but you aren't together and you don't have a daughter?"

Steve and Natasha ignored his question. "Let's go to your Tony and sort this out." Steve said while getting up.

"I can't. I need to take Sarah from school." Grant checked his watch. "Then I will bring her to Bucky, my brother at arms, and I will come here."

Natasha got over her initial shock. "Was it Red Room?"

This time Grant was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I guess evil incarnates are same in every universe. Could Bucky pick your daughter up? So we can go to Tony sooner and I can tell you Red Room's locations sooner. It's better if Red Room diminishes from the face of the Earth asap."

Grant picked up his phone and dialed Bucky asking for him to pick Sarah up. Normally he wouldn't do this but what Tasha's doppelgänger said rang alarm bells in his head. "Let's go!"

* * *

In the car, Steve asked about Bucky and his previous group, Howling Commandos, and Peggy. He longed to see them again but didn't want mess this world's order. Grant talked about them. Apparently Peggy Carter was the director of SWORD and married to someone called Daniel Sousa. And rest of the Howling Commando were also called Howling Commandos here too and they were The Special Force.

After arriving Tony's lab, Grant told them to wait outside and went to talk to Tony. He explained everything he knew. Tony came out of his lab. "Oh. My. GOD! You really are a replica of Steve and Tasha but you too are taller, strange." Tony observed both of them. "Common talk! I wonder if you sound alike."

Steve wanted to get into the business. "Look, Tony..."

Tony shrieked from excitement, clapping his hands. "And you, my dear?" He turned to Natasha.

Natasha smiled and decided to pull a small prank. She changed her voice a little more high-pitched and spoke with British accent. "We need your help, Mr. Stark."

Tony scoffed then smiled. "You know Tasha and I met for the first time when she tried to infiltrate my company and do you know what? She used the exact same voice and accent you did seconds ago." He got in the middle of both of them and threw each arm around them. "Come we have so much to talk."

When they got into lab, Natasha gave Tony the RC. While Tony was looking at the RC, he asked the burning question. "How is me in your world?"

Steve and Natasha looked at each other's eyes, nodding then answering at the same time. "Same"

Tony laughed as he opened the RC. "Ohhh, the cables are fried. I will change them but what other me used in the system... I've never seen such thing before."

"It's alien tech." Tony gasped while Grant shook his head, not believing Steve. "That's how the Avengers formed. To fight Chitauri army."

"The Avengers? Grant said something about it. Do you have a picture?"

Natasha took out her phone and found a group picture in their suits, showing it to both Tony and Grant. "That's you, Tony as Iron Man. Thor is Thor, the demigod. Clint is the archer, Hawkeye. Bruce is the green one, Hulk. He had an accident involving gamma rays. That's me Black Widow and that's Steve, Captain America, the First Avenger, the Super Soldier, the man wit..."

"I think they got the point Nat." Steve stopped her before her saying other names for him. He wanted to change the subject. "How long would it take for you to fix the RC, Tony?"

"I don't know. A couple hours maybe." He looked at the RC again. "Aha! I knew there had to be something familiar in this. There is a miniature arc reactor in here but it is crashed. I can repair it. I will call you in a few hours when I finish it. I need to call my dad for help. He will love this. Now shoo shoo. We will need space."

Steve gulped. "Howard is alive?" He couldn't help himself.

"Yeah? Isn't he in your world?" Tony asked.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other. Natasha took a deep breath. _What the hell? There is no point in hiding it from this Tony._ "In December 16, 1991, HYDRA, a nazi organization, brainwashed James Barnes and ordered him to kill Howard and Maria Stark. I know they aren't your parents but I'm sorry." Natasha responded because she knew Steve couldn't do it.

"Ohh" Both Tony and Grant were shocked. "Awkward silence." Tony tried to smooth the air but failed miserably until Grant took over.

"Alright we'll go then and wait for your call Tony." Grant ushered others.

Tony yelled as they left. "I want to know more about this boy band plus Tasha."

Grant told them to get in the car so they can leave for a safe house in the city. After starting the car, he asked the one million dollar question. "Tell me about the Red Room." He looked at Natasha briefly. Natasha was sitting on the shotgun seat while Steve was in the back.

"Alright but I need to check a few things first I'd they are the same. Give me your phone." Grant took phone from his pocket and gave Natasha.

"The password is 23072004." Grant saw Steve's confused face through the rear mirror. "That's when we first met in European style." She mumbled _smart woman_. "No one knows except us. Not even Bucky or Sarah. We couldn't tell the whole truth."

As Natasha unlocked the phone to search for some incidents Red Room caused to see if they were the same as in her world and the satellite view where Red Room bases located, Steve wondered how did they met and why it was kept secret even from Bucky. "How did you meet?"

Grant laughed. "It's a funny story. I was working for SWORD and she for Red Room. She got framed and exposed by Red Room. I was sent to kill her. I've made a different choice obviously. I saw the real her behind the mask Red Room made her wear and together we destroyed Red Room or so we thought. Along the way we fell in love. It was hard for her to admit though."

Natasha stopped for a second after hearing what Grant said. "It's funny. In my world it was Clint who made a different choice although we didn't have any romantic relationship. Steve wasn't available during that time." I wonder if it were Steve, would we be together like this world's Steve and me. She chuckled at her thought. Yeah right, Captain America and Black Widow, American soldier and Russian spy, two extremes of each sides, fell in love. I wouldn't hear the end of Cold War jokes from Clint. "Let me guess. You first encountered in Russia but when you started working together, the mission dragged you to Budapest. And, well, hell broke loose."

"Same here. You know, Barton was my partner in every mission except in the one when I met you, I mean Tasha, I was solo then. He covered me back in SWORD while we fought Red Room." Grant explained quickly.

As they neared their destination, Natasha finished her search. "Alright I'm done. I'm going to write the location of Red Room and will add satellite photos to it along with some special features. When we reach the safe house, we can talk about Red Room."

Steve leaned toward the front, his face was between the heads of two seats. "You also noticed two black SUVs following us?"

Natasha rolled her eyes millionth time that day. _If I keep doing this, I will have eye problem._ Before Natasha could say anything, Grant beat it to her. "I know. That's why I changed the way. I tried to lose them without getting unwanted attention but it obviously didn't work out. Now hold on be..." He didn't have time to finish because another SUV crashed them from left. Grant regained the control of the car. "Oh common, I just got this out of the service!" He yelled as he floored it. Another SUV came from right and Grant turned the wheel hard to left and went into another road. The road was blocked by an 18-wheeler. Grant took a sharp right. The road seemed safe for now until they noticed it. Someone was standing in the road. Grant wanted to turn the wheel but it was impossible. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHEEL DOESN'T WORK!" He tried again but failed then he stepped on the brake but it didn't work either. As they got closer the figure in top speed, the figure's image seemed clearer. "Tasha?" Grant whispered, all three of them looking right into her. She wasn't moving an inch, they were going to crush her but then the car flipped into the air and fell the ground. The momentum caused the car to drag a little.

When the car stopped, Steve kicked the door which caused the door to break. He ran where would Natasha's seat would be and ripped the door. She was upside down, safety belt was holding her. Steve didn't waste any time and he ripped the safety belt from its base. Natasha fell then hissed from the pain. "Go help Grant I can get out." Natasha spoke quickly. Steve went to the other side to do the same thing to Grant. Normally Grant would ask how did he ripped the car but they didn't have time as a group of men in black suit came running toward them at the same time shooting at them. Steve took the car door he ripped from the car and used it as a shield for him and Grant. "You okay?" Natasha yelled from the other side.

"WE ARE UNDER HEAVY FIRE ATTACK SO YEAH I'M OKAY! JUST ANOTHER THURSDAY FOR US!" Steve responded sassily.

"REMEMBER İSTANBUL?!" Natasha asked then without waiting for an answer, she proceeded. She quickly picked up the ripped off door and used it as a shield. She dragged the door to a near building.

"Do you have any gun in your car?" Steve asked Grant.

"I've got 8 year-old daughter of course, I don't have gun in my car!" Grant looked around and spotted a nice cover. "On your 4." Steve looked at Grant who betokened a place. "When they reload, we can run and roll to there so we won't be shot."

"No need!" He lifted the door. "Let's go!"

"How did you…" They started to run while holding the door as cover.

"Finish them first, ask later."

"We can't do much until Nat gives us opening. Did you say something before we crushed?"

Grant sighed. "I saw Tasha. She was standing there but she can kill us with a thought if she really wanted it. I don't understand why she didn't already."

"I don't question why people don't kill me. You can ask her after we get out of here.

Meanwhile Natasha had already entered the building, climbing the stairs as fast as she could. When she reached the rooftop, she carefully opened the door. Her instincts are never wrong. There were two enemy men on the roof of the building where she was standing and another two on the next roof. _Stealth mode activated._ She crouched and silently went to next two them. _Gosh if only I had hidden blades on my both arms.*_ she wrapped her both arms around one's neck, breaking it while her feet were around the other's neck, snapping it. _I did balet bitch._ She was about to crouch to be hidden from sight but a shot was made to her. _Seriously? I was standing, not covering and they missed me? Red room got_ _ **sloppy*.**_ She grabbed one gun from the ground and checked the bodies for a phone. After finding it, she quickly went to the nearest small wall. **(What are they called anyway? You know small walls surrounding the roof).** She unlocked the phone and opened the front camera, pointing the men's location. She aligned the gun according to the image on the phone and shot both men. She jumped to the other roof, took the guns men were holding. She went to edge of roof to shoot rest of the men from above but something prevented her from doing that. She couldn't move any muscle except to breathe and to blink. She was pulled by a force into the building and got slammed to the wall. In there she saw her…herself…this world's Natasha. She had short blonde hair with black-brown roots and she seemed a little shorter than her. _So they didn't give her SSS then? There wasn't anyone on the roof. She brought me here and held me against the wall on air with her…mind? She became a telekinetic?_ "No I just became smarter." Blonde one answered. _And she can read minds._ "Who are you?"

"I am you from another world. Your husband and my friend are here and under heavy fire. We can help them. By we, I mean you. You flipped the car without moving and you did this now. You can save them with a thought right?" Natasha came to a conclusion and waited for her to confirm.

"I don't have a husband."

"Red Room brainwashed you. They did to me in my world too. They brainwashed me, altered my memories, deleted them… If you don't believe me read my mind. I will let you enter it." Natasha gulped then relaxed. She knew herself very well and that she wouldn't miss this opportunities. Tasha, blonde one, closed her eyes as she touched Natasha's temples with both hands. She saw the images from Red Room and then Natasha thought about Avengers, Steve, how they got here, Steve of this world, the picture she saw in their house and she focused on the picture. Tasha stumbled back, holding her head. _It's good thing that brains' response to commands are faster than anything._ * Tasha screamed and everything around them started to float. Natasha has been through enough experience to know that she was losing her control over emotions and knew enough that a telekinetic with no emotion control is dangerous. "I know what you feel, you know that I do. Breathe please and focus on my voice." She repeated the last part until Tasha calmed down which caused the floating things to go their respective places. Natasha dropped to ground and immediately went to near her. "You can go back to your family but first you need to save your husband and mine then if you want, which I certainly would, you can avenge your family." Tasha looked at her. "Are you ready?" Tasha nodded and got up. She walked toward the stairs while Natasha followed her. When they reached the base of stairs, Tasha, without saying anything, lifted them up from ground and descended. After landing on the ground Tasha walked straight into street.

One of the Red Room agents yelled at her in Russian. "What are you waiting for? Go find your double!" Natasha then walked next to Tasha and smiled wickedly at the agent. The agent turned his gun to Natasha and told her to freeze. This attracted others too but one of the girls gave a damn. Tasha looked every single one of them then she lifted them up, snapping their necks.

After hearing there are no more guns firing them, Steve and Grant both looked at what happened. Grant froze when he saw Tasha. "Tasha?" he whispered. "TASHA!" He started to run toward her, not caring if she doesn't remember her. "TASHA!" When he reached Tasha, he threw his arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

Tasha didn't hug back. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing she said.

"It's okay… it wasn't your fault. Do you know me?"

"Steve…" She whispered. She couldn't help herself but to hug him back. "You are my husband. The person I love more than anything aside from Sarah. I'm sorry!" Tears fell down from her eyes.

"It's okay…it's okay…" Steve of this world patted her head until they fulfilled their longing.

* * *

"So in this alternative universe, am I really red, white and blue spandex wearing superhero from 40s?" Grant asked both Steve and Natasha. After getting Tasha back from Red Room, Steve and Natasha of this world invited their friends, who were same with the members of the Avengers from the original universe, to celebrate Tasha's return.

Steve grumbled, saying "It's not spandex."

Natasha always liked to tease Steve so she added to humor. "Oh trust me, the outfit is just the start. He's also got giant matching Frisbee."

Everyone laughed. "But my friends, you are forgetting the most importing thing here. I am a God in their universe." Thor gave a huge smile to the group.

"I knew you weren't normal." Clint said.

"Good for you. I turn into giant green monster!" Bruce was horrified.

"Hey hey hey… Hulk isn't a monster. He saved our saves on multiple occasions. He is a friend." Natasha defended her teammate… ally…friend as much as she doesn't want to admit to anyone from their world except Clint and maybe… that's a big maybe… Steve.

"Alright, it's ready!" Tony came from his lab. He gave the RC to Natasha. "This one here shows the battery. This button opens the portal. And this one closes it. I tried it and the portal is stable." He then gave back her phone. "I did what you asked and I kinda get some info on Avengers and me. Hope you don't mind!" Natasha gave her phone to Tony, asking him if he could upload some basic info about their world and counterparts of the Avengers. They came to another world, at least they could leave with something. "Oh before you go let's take a group photo." In that moment Howard Stark came to where they were. "Dad, good you are here. Take a photo of us from this and this." Tony took Natasha's phone again and he gave both her and his phones to his dad.

After taking the photo, Steve went to Howard. "It's good to see you again Howard. You aged well." He shook Howard's hand. This might have seem weird to anyone who doesn't know Steve personally but his close friends would know. It was hard but nice for Steve to meet one of his friends before he went under the ice.

As Steve and Howard were talking a bit, Tasha approached Natasha. "I think he is more handsome than my husband." Both ladies shared a laugh. "You sure don't feel anything for him or are you trying convice yourself that?"

"He is my friend from my team. Nothing more nothing less. He deserves someone better than me." Natasha was uncomfortable talking about this. She knew Tasha could read minds but she also knew Tasha wouldn't invade her piravicy after their encounter in that building.

"Life is short, you know. Well certainly not for you but you never know what can happen next. Don't waste any time." Tasha said before going back to her husband.

"I'm ready!" Steve came near Natasha. "Are you?"

"Let's go home." Steve held out his hand for her to take. "I'm not holding your hand, Steve. You aren't 5."

"I was just stretching!" Steve defended himself. _You are a terrible liar Steve._ Steve remembered what she said to him. _Hopefully she didn't notice it._

After saying goodbyes, Natasha pressed the button. "Here goes everything." The portal opened but this time there wasn't any noice. Before she and Steve crossed the portal, she looked one more time to Steve for reassurance which Steve responded with a nod.

* * *

Steve and Natasha landed on grass. They looked around and spotted a high school, Savenport High School. "Why didn't we just land in Avengers Tower?" Steve asked.

Natasha was rubbing her temples. "I don't know. Can you call Tony from your phone? My head is killing me."

Steve took out his phone and tried to call Tony but failed. "Uhhh, it says no signal?" He still wasn't sure about the tech.

"What? Let me get that." She snatched the phone from his hand and checked it out. "Huh, weird." She then checked her phone which resulted in the same way. "Maybe changing dimensions caused signal problems."

"Or maybe, we aren't at home." Steve suggested.

If this hadn't happened before, Natasha would dismiss it. "Maybe. Let's check from the internet in the school. If we exist then we call Tony to pick us up. If not… We'll think about it." Together, they walked toward the school.

* * *

 **Avengers Tower, New York, The Original Universe**

"TONY BRING THEM BACK!" Clint yelled at Tony.

"I'm trying okay? Yelling won't help!" Tony turned to computer to recheck what happened.

"You need to calm down Clint. I'm sure they are okay." Bruce comforted Clint.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You aren't the only one who lost them Clint. We all did. They are our friends." Bruce countered.

"Natasha isn't my just friend. She is…" Clint stopped herself from saying anything else. _She is my sister, aunt of my children, not just a friend._ Bruce didn't know what to say other than "oh".

"My friends, I will go to Asgard to ask Heimdall if he can find our friends. I will be back shorthly." With that Thor went to the balcony and called for Heimdall. "HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!"

* * *

· **What they gave to Tasha made her like Lucy from Lucy (movie)**

· **I know there wasn't much romance but I want to develop the characters as with their relationships.**

* **In comics Natasha is enhanced, similar to Steve's in comics. She was born in 1928 and her serum kept her young. I think she is enhanced in MCU too. Just watch Civil War's first Natasha fight. She hits too hard for a woman in her size.**

· **Big question! When should be Natasha's birthday? Her birthday in MCU is November 22 and born in 1984 (because of Scarlett Johansson. It's her birthday date) but I'll change the year (maybe I wouldn't be changing if they make a Black Widow movie with flashbacks of her past. If not, I already plan to write a fanfic about only her.) Her name is Natalia which means born on Christmas and she is Russian so I assume she is orthodox thus Christmas is on January 7 (Is it correct?). The question is should I change her birthday to January 7?**

· **Oh my damnnnn! I wrote this question in March 2017 and now there are rumors about BW movie which would get Scarlett minimum 25M. Wow! And we have IW trailer!**


	3. Rest In Peace Stan Lee

Not an update

I just wanted to say RIP Stan Lee

I've been in love with Marvel as long as I can remember. Spiderman (1994 animation) is one of the first cartoons I've ever watched. In 2002, I've watched Spiderman movie and I loved that. Then X-men too and later Fantastic Four. I was around 8-9 when I watched FF. While I was watching it, I've noticed a man who was also in Spiderman and X-men. I'm not from US not my siblings are comic-book fan. I didn't know that man was Stan Lee, the creator of those characters. Years later, MCU began. I thought he would have a steady role rather than cameos but he didn't. Honestly finding his cameos are awesome in movies. I will get emotional when I see his last cameos in Captain Marvel, Avengers 4, Spiderman, Dark Phoenix and New Mutants. I'm not sure about the last two though but I hope he has cameo in it. But I'm sure that I will cry when I see "In the memory of Stan Lee"

I remember reading an interview of his saying that he wants to see all marvel characters in same company, in same home, like Spiderman since 2016. I'm sad that he didn't get to see that day.

I can't thank him enough for creating my favorite characters, for bringing me joy since I was a toddler, for expanding my imagination and giving me a Marvel obsession. Rest In Peace Stan "The Man" Lee

He may have passed away physically but as long as there are Marvel movies, cartoons, games, comics; as long as his creations, Marvel, will exist, he will exist in our hearts.

My only consolation is that knowing he is with his wife right now

Rest In Peace Stan Lee. May your memories never fade away

Excelsior!


	4. Chapter 3: Back to High School

**Here's the 3rd chapter…**

 **READ BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

 **This story is unbeta'd. Do I need one?**

 **You might be confused or not understand some points but everything will be clearer as the story progress. But you can ask anyway, after all everyone makes mistakes and maybe I made one.**

 **Every chapter will end with a new dimension. If you want, you can try to guess it. Maybe I'll decide to add an OC to one chapter (5 or 6 chapters later) and whoever got the most right answers will create the OC. (as long as I like the OC)**

 **I wish to focus on only Romanogers but as a writer, I have to cover the other parts such as The Avengers in original dimension.**

 **I have a new discord link for Avengers. For Romanogers, there is already a good server. Here is the link of my discord:**

discord.(double g)/

(#eight)CjEDYW

 **Locations and Dates**

 _Thoughts and emphasis_

* * *

 **New Dimension**

Natasha and Steve walked toward the high school after checking out the perimeter to find out if they were alone. "Thankfully, there is no one here to spot us." Natasha said.

Steve smiled. "Are you competing for my Captain title since what you said was obvious and that…" his voice died down gradually after he had seen the look Natasha gave him. "…makes you Captain Obvious." He finished his attempted joke quickly as he looked everywhere but Natasha.

Natasha looked at him a few seconds then smiled at his lame joke. _He must have spent a lot time with Clint. I'm sure Clint tried to teach Steve how to joke in 21st century._ She noticed his behavior and understood his wish to forget that moment. _He might be vicious combatant in battles but he becomes goofball in social life. That's almost adorable._ She gave herself a mind-shake. _I did not just find Steve Rogers adorable!_ She didn't press on the issue at hand since she wanted to forget last minute as much as him. "What are you waiting for, Cap? Let's get inside already."

Steve nodded and went towards school's door. Unluckily, it was unlocked. He opened the door and held it open for some time. Natasha raised her eyebrow, questioning him. He cleared his throat and motioned inside. "Madam… Ladies first."

Natasha smiled, barely holding a laugh. "Thank you, fine gentleman." She said softly as she entered the school. Steve entered after her and together they looked for the layout of school. While they were searching for the layout map, Natasha noted an important thing about herself. _Come to your senses Natasha. You seem to lose control of your emotions lately around Steve. He is nothing more than a dear friend and teammate._ While some women thought men opening doors for themselves is undermining of women, Natasha didn't think that way and couldn't tolerate people who thinks like that.* She was an actual feminist and found that gesture sweet. She knew that Steve knows she is capable of doing anything she puts her mind to.

While Natasha was distracted with her own thoughts, Steve found the layout. He gestured Nat the location of it and together they went to check the layout of school. Their target was computer lab because they wanted to make sure that Avengers existed in first place from internet before they could try and connect with Tony. "We go this way, take two rights and the second door on the left is computer lab." Steve pointed out one corridor after examining the layout.

Natasha was feeling mischievous and spoke with soft voice. "Where did you learn to read a map like that, Rogers? I would be lost without you."

The look Steve gave to Natasha was saying _ha ha very funny, Romanoff._ Instead of saying that he gave the actual answer. "Nazi Germany" With that he started on their route.

Natasha smirked when she heard his answer, recalling another thing he learned from there before following his route.

After reaching the lab, Natasha pulled a chair to sit while Steve turned on the computer. Natasha sat in front of the computer as the screen popped up. "Wow they are using Windows XP?" Natasha felt pity for the students using these computers.

Steve pulled another chair and sit next to Natasha and leaned forward. "Yeah, that's so..." Steve didn't know what Natasha was talking about and hoped that she could finish his sentence.

"So..." Natasha smirked at him, knowing that he had no clue on computer softwares. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Steve shrugged. "Of course I do. That's a type of…."

Natasha interrupted him. "You are a terrible liar, Steve." She turned toward the screen. "Oh, they didn't put any account on computers." She said that aloud because she thinks that hearing 21st century words would make Steve familiar with them and thus learning what they actually mean would be easier. "Computer softwares offer making an account option. Just like we had in S.H.I.E.L.D. and have in Avengers Tower/Quinjet but of course this one much more simplified. Accounts makes it mor private and increases security. Although if they had an account here, I would hack it easily." The desktop opened and Natasha looked for browser. "Now I deeply pity those kids. This computer doesn't have Chrome or Firefox, only has Internet Explorer. If we go around and ask locals if they've ever heard about Avengers would take less time than searching on Explorer."

Steve didn't comment since he didn't have any clue about the differences of browsers. He thinks that they all are same. "Since we won't do that, Nat, better start looking." He nudged Natasha to continue.

"Alright then…" She clicked Explorer's sign and waited for it to open. As it opened, Natasha noticed something different about the browser. _Strange._ She thought as she wrote Google to search site. When Google opened, she noticed another strangeness. _That logo is supposed to be different._ She wrote Avengers to search bar then in another tab, she searched for Tony Stark. Steve saw what she did and asked why she did it. "This thing…" She motioned the computer. "… this browser, the logo…. They all seem ancient. I'm sure Google changed the appearance of their logo twice after this one. I don't think it's possible for people in 2015 to have this one appear on screen."

"Are you talking about time traveling?" Steve asked. _First different dimension now time travel? This problem couldn't get any more complicated_.

Natasha shrugged and gave her honest opinion. "Maybe… That's why I'm also searching for Tony. If we are in our universe and went back in time…"

"There wouldn't be news of Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve finished for her.

"Exactly!" She continued while checking the browsers. "If you keep this up, people will think we are a couple."

Steve laughed nervously. "And we wouldn't want people to think like that." Just when the browsers opened, they heard voices coming from outside of lab. Steve put the chairs where they were before they used them while Natasha closed the screen. They quickly went to back of computer lab without making noise and hid under the tables. Luckily for them, the tables' fronts were covered. Now they could only hope that the owners of voices wouldn't come to their hiding spot. Neither Steve nor Natasha wanted to raise suspicion about what two adults are doing in high school. They heard the door of the lab opening and footsteps which indicated that there were more than one person who got inside. Natasha and Steve counted 5 different sounds of footsteps. To confirm his thoughts, he made 5 sign with his fingers. Natasha nodded, confirming his opinion but she had a feeling as if there was another factor she didn't consider. She shook her head, dismissing that thought. "Guys, I really don't think we shouldn't be here… or doing this…" said one of the occupants. _A male voice._ As if reading each other's mind, both Natasha and Steve looked at the other's eyes simultaneously. That voice sounded familiar for both of them but neither of them could match the voice with a face. Natasha raised her eyebrow, questioning him whether or not he recognized the voice. Steve shook his head in denial and did the same thing she had done which resulted in her shaking her head in denial too.*

"Don't be pussy now… We didn't force you here. You wanted this." Said another male voice. This one sounded familiar too.

"Language!" said different yet familiar male voice. Steve's eyes widened after hearing that voice.

There was silence for a few seconds then all occupants laughed. Both Natasha and Steve listened carefully to distinguish the voices so they would know how many man were in the room.

"Oh please! As if you never swear…"

That was it for Natasha to understand who that was. _Smokey voice, sarcastic attitude…_ She didn't even notice there was a woman among the ones that arrived. _Light feet, making no noise…_ She looked at Steve who was going through same emotions as her. _Well damn it._ She waved her hand in front of Steve's eyes to catch his attention which she did. She mouthed 'What do we do?'

Steve didn't want to act quickly and wanted to assess their situation better, signaling her to wait. _Maybe we won't have to face them at all._

"Why do we have to do this at school? Tony, you're rich and your dad is CEO and founder of multi-national corporate. We could do this at your house." With that everything else fell into pieces. "Why are you even doing this? You already graduated from MIT at 16 with summa cum laude*"

"First, if we do this from my house, they could trace the signal easily and my dad would learn this before cops, which is way worse. Secondly…I just wanna have some quality time with my best friends beside Rhodes." Tony said while pulling a chair to near computer. "Now let me do my magic."

Another one spoke. "Shouldn't we do this at night? You know being incognito, like a spy _yyyyy._ "

"Today is Sunday. The security has 1 hour break before he continues to work but at 1 pm his favorite soap opera starts which lasts for 1.5 hours. He only leaves the TV when the show gives break. At first break he checks gym and west side then south side and lastly this area and after the show ends he checks everywhere. He only eats something. Maybe pizza maybe noodle maybe something else but he always eats something. During the final break, I will sneak into his room and pour a non-harmless medicine to his food, he won't be able leave for a long time which gives us a long time to finish what we started." After a little pause "You can be my look out, Clint."

"I would be honored my lady."

"Got another question?... No? Good. How long will it take Tony?" spoke younger Natasha.

"I am not sure right now. 3 hours maybe. 4 at most. It depends on the speed of download. Hacking into government facilities and getting SAT questions from their servers don't challenge me."

Steve didn't know what SAT is but he didn't like the idea of bunch of teenagers hacking government. He mouthed " _Should we do something?"_ but Natasha was also indecisive. _We shouldn't get involved with this world's problems._ Steve thought but internally he wanted to stop them from doing a mistake. Just when he decided to not get involved, he heard another voice coming from outside computer lab. "Hey honey… I know we had plans tonight but Harold got sick and they assigned me at his shift. We could use extra money….. I promise we will go out on Tuesday…okay love you…I will call you back on my break."

Suddenly the demeanor of teens changed from relaxed to panic. _Shit; what are we going to go?; it's Mr Jenkins, if he sees us, we will be dead; I knew this was a bad idea…_ these were the some words of said teenagers. Younger Steve spoke "Alright team… Tony shut the screen and computer off, let's fix the chairs and hide."

 _That sounded so similar_ Natasha thought. She knew that she shouldn't get involved with these kids' affair but she felt like she should help them. _I could have used some outsider's help when I was a teen in Red Room._ She poked Steve and pointed up. She saw the same conflict on Steve's face as he nodded in approval. They got out of under desks.

The teen Avengers saw the two adult in the room, gaping at two as they were trying to fix the lab as if no one had been there. "We weren't doing anything./You can't prove shit." Young Bruce and Natasha spoke at the same time.

"Relax. You are okay. Just sneak out as we distract that man." Natasha continued. "But we will have a chat outside." She gave them her mean stare to make them understand that she isn't joking around.

They nodded in unison. Steve and Natasha walked toward door of the room. As he was going to open the door, Mr Jenkins, the security guard, opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and taking out his baton.

Natasha giggled, pretending to be drunk. "Awww but honey… you said it would be only you and me in our old school." She acted as if she can't stand on her own feet without assistance, leaning onto Steve.

Steve caught on what she was doing and tried his best to lie. "I am sorry officer. I don't know how got in but I've been trying to find her in entire school for the last 15 minutes, searching through class to class…. You see…. Her mother, my mother-in-law, passed away 2 days ago and she hasn't been good for the last two days. I don't know why but she insisted to go our high school." He turned his face to Natasha and kissed her head and continued, not looking at Jenkins. "I am sorry officer for the inconvenience. I guess she wanted to feel like our high school times so her mother would be alive then."

Jenkins put his baton back. His emotions changed from angry to sadness. "It's not problem." He stretched his neck. "Just don't let it happen again. I'm sorry for you loss, Mr?"

"Potter! Thank you, Mr?"

"Jenkins." He stepped away from front of them. "Allow me to assist you to exit." As they walked, Natasha acted like she was going to puke. "The restroom is this way." All of them with Jenkin's lead run toward the restroom Jenkins pointed out. While they were going one direction, he glanced back and saw teen Avengers sneaking out.

Natasha just rushed to one toilet, kneeling near it and made puking sounds as Steve went near her. "Did they sneak away?" she whispered and when received positive answer from Steve, she got up and flushed the toilet as if she really puked. Jenkins asked her if she is okay and she just nodded before Jenkins took them to exit. Jenkins bid them farewell and warned them not to do it again at the exit. Steve thanked him as they walked away. She was still leaning onto Steve for her drunk act which lasted until they heard Jenkins closing the school's door. She immediately straightened up. "When did you improve your lying abilities?" Steve shrugged at her comment. She smirked as she asked her next question. "Wait… mother-in-law? What? Did you imagine us as a married couple?"

Red came to Steve's cheeks. "I had to come up with something."

"And us married was the first thing?" she continued teasing him. "You're lucky that he didn't notice us not wearing wedding rings." She wanted to tease him a little bit more but they were interrupted by teen Avengers.

"Ummm thanks for the help…" Young Bruce was first to speak. Followed by _thanks_ from rest of them. "Who are you? Why were you in our computer lab? Why did you help us?"

Steve and Natasha glanced each other. Steve started talking, thinking that they shouldn't tell them their true identities. He and Nat didn't decide on what to say but she can add something if she wishes. "We were around here and our cell phone batteries died. We saw your school and tried to find security guard but didn't find him so we thought we could sneak in and use your computers for ourselves. We freaked out when we heard your voices and footsteps so we hid. This is embarrassing to say to Jenkins so we pulled that act."

"Why were you trying to steal SAT questions?" Teen Avengers froze in their own spot after Natasha's question. "We helped you to stop you from doing something stupid. So tell us why? Maybe we can help."

When they didn't answer, Natasha gave them her intense stare as if compelling them to say the truth. And one by one they said the truth.

Thor was the first one. "My brother is a genius. He is younger than me but he graduated early. Now he is studying law at Harvard. My sister is also genius and she also plays professional tennis. I am just a football player…. I am not good at my classes as much as my siblings. If I pass SAT with high score, my father would be proud of me."

"I am sure he is already proud of you. Did you say you had a sister?" Natasha inquired.

"Aye… Hela. My name is Thor and my brother is Loki. Our parents and their parents love Scandinavian mythology."

Both Steve and Natasha thought _what if Thor in our world also has a sister?_ but they dismissed that thought and continued to listen others. Young Steve, Bruce and Clint got involved in this because they needed high score for scholarship and they thought they couldn't get scholarship without cheating. Tony was in for the thrill and to piss off his dad. Lastly young Natasha answered "My adoptive father is a perfectionist. If I have high score then he would be happy."

"You know you don't need to steal SAT to achieve high score. The university won't be the solutions for all of your problems." Natasha started. "You know I have psychic powers, I can sense your real interests." Teen Avengers didn't seem to believe her but she continued. "You don't believe me? Then correct me if I'm wrong. Bruce, you are a genius and also interested in nuclear physics and biochemistry. You can pass SAT in your sleep. Clint, you look like you are great at archery. You can win Olympics with that talent. Steve, you can draw as if you are a professional. Just send your applications to art schools. Thor, your father is already proud of you. You don't need to pass SAT for that. Tony, you should make up with your dad before it's too late. And Natasha, forget SATs and colleges. You know that being a ballerina is what you actually want. Don't let Ivan get to you."

As she finished she heard questions like: _how did she know that?; what the fuck is going on?; did she get answers from ghosts?;what did she mean by 'before it's too late'?; what if they are future Steve and Natasha came to warn us about stealing SATs? They look similar?_ After the last question Steve and Natasha looked each other. "We can't answer all of your questions. As for your exam, that is up to you. Maybe you won't score as high as you want. Maybe it won't be enough for some but it is on you. You can cheat and get those questions you want but the results won't show what kind of person you are. You need to ask yourself what kind person you wish to be."* Steve gave a small talk, giving a dramatic effect and continued "You should think this through, again and again until you are sure of yourself. My friend and I need to go now."

Natasha took the opportunity to speak one last time before they can protest. She took out her phone. "Smile for the camera." The teens were dumbfounded by the request yet she still took the picture. She put her phone in her pocket as she nudged Steve. "Come now, we don't have much time."

"But you didn't answer anything!" Younger Clint yelled as Steve and Natasha quickly walked away from them, ignoring the question.

On their way to a quite place, Steve asked why she took their picture. "We should document this discovery. We also should give name to the places we have been. Like Earth-1, 2, 3…We can call our own dimension Earth-0 and Earth-1 & 2 for the two places we have been. Hopefully they will be the last alternate universe." Steve found her reasoning logical and agreed with her. After making sure that they weren't followed and found a secluded place, they stopped. "Ready to go?" She asked, taking out the RC.

He didn't answer for a few seconds. "Do you think that we shouldn't move in case our Tony and the others are looking for us and they have the same pattern as ours? We would be running from them, _not_ towards them."

Natasha paused, gulping the knot in her throat before answering. "As much as it pains me to admit it, we need to consider worst possibilities. What if the explosion that caused us to come here destroyed the lab and it will take year for them to rebuild or another villain will rise and kill them or delay the rebuilding of that machine? What if that explosion killed them and destroyed whole New York? There was too much energy, it might have destroyed everything we know…God, Laura is going to kill me!"

"Who's Laura?" Steve asked, thinking that she had friends that he didn't know about.

"No one" Natasha gave short and quick answer which made Steve think _'Maybe she is her partner'_ so he didn't question her. She wanted to distract him from asking more questions about Laura. _It's not my secret to tell._ "You want to try this time? Maybe your touch is good luck charm."

Steve took the RC and pressed the _on_ button, opening a portal. "Ladies first." He slightly bowed while pointing out the portal with both hands.

"Why don't you go first then?" She quipped before she passed though the portal.

"Ha ha hilarious" Steve fake laughed before entering the portal.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth 199999**

Thor hasn't been to Asgard since he fought against Malekith. He expected everything same as when he left his homeland. Maybe with small changes and improvements but seeing another man, whom seemed quite familiar to Thor, in Heimdall's place was not one of them.

* * *

 **Unknown Earth**

Right after they stepped into new world or their own world, a terrible headache hit both Steve and Natasha, causing loud ringing in their ears as if someone shot a gun next to their ears. Natasha was gritting her teeth, not wanting to make any noice while Steve was expressing his pain silently.* they both waited until the ringing stopped but it stopped earlier for Steve. _Thank you Doctor Erskin for the serum._ He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers. He decided to check if she is alright after not hearing anything from her. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings first. Not understanding anything around him, he blinked a couple times, checking if he still had same vision. When the vision hadn't change, he rubbed his eyes to check the environment again. _Oh this is real!_ He thought as he looked at Natasha. "Nat?"

Natasha looked at Steve while trying to register what was happening. "What the fuck?!" Before Steve could scold her for using swear word, she suddenly got up, checking her body. "We are animated!"

* * *

*If you work/live with someone for a long time, you would learn all of their expressions, their mood. And they worked together a lot between Avengers and CATWS. They are agent of SHIELD. Nat is a spy. Understanding each other without words is possible.

*this means he graduated with highest degree

*I hope that speech was in Cap's standard

*Women's pain tolerance is higher than men's and also I'm sure that Natasha was tortured to get used to pain during her RR years


End file.
